<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rescue || Rin x Reader by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876970">The Rescue || Rin x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake'>bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: Hey! I totally love your writings. I would like to request a oneshot from Choice 4 Dialogue Prompt #1 and #25 if possible for Okumura Rin (Blue Exorcist). Thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin &amp; Reader, Okumura Rin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rescue || Rin x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin’s heart was beating out of his chest. He hadn’t been able to get ahold of you in hours. Something had to have been wrong. It wasn’t like you to not answer the phone. He could feel his anger rising and he tried to calm himself. He was scared that if he didn’t his flames would erupt around him and cause a scene. The last thing he wanted was for anyone outside of his class to find out about his powers.</p><p>The possibility of something bad happening to you was giving him the worst anxiety he had ever experienced. That’s when the idea popped into his head. Taking out his own phone Rin opened an app to track your location. As he clicked your name a dot came up and determination set in.</p><p>The boy had never run so fast. Everything that passed him was a blur as he approached his destination. As he turned the corner of the last street he stopped and looked around. Cars zoomed past him at great speeds, people walked by and gave him odd looks, people inside the coffee shop next to him stared in awe and wonder. But there was no you.</p><p>An alleyway popped into his line of sight and he bolted for it. What he saw made him feel like he was suffocating. Your figure lay upon the ground, blood coated your skin as you were desperately trying to sit up. A figure of a Naberius stood over you, it’s presence looming there. It had done its deed but it still watched you suffering.</p><p>Rin’s hand reached back and touched Kurikara, ready to pull it out when the time came. As he started to unsheathe the sword he felt the blue flames begin to form around him. He had his powers under control now, he could do this.</p><p>You looked up as a flash of bright blue filled the area. You had known exactly what it was, but you also knew that the two of you were in a public place. You couldn’t let him be seen. “Rin.” You were barely able to get your words out as you clutched at your chest. “Stop.”</p><p>He short down your attempts to stop him. “Stop trying to talk. Save your strength. I’ll take care of this thing.” As Kurikara was completely revealed his flames grew higher, his anger fueling them even more, his ears and fangs growing sharp. Just the fact that this thing had tried to hurt you, the fact that it hadn’t realized that you were the other half to Satan’s son. It had made its last mistake. </p><p>He jumped toward the Naberius and raised the sword above his head, swinging it down and bringing it directly down the middle of the creature. The creature screeched and began to disintegrate before your eyes. Rin returned the sword again and ran to you, dropping by your side. The fear in his eyes was too much for you to handle. You felt your vision going black as Rin’s voice was the last thing you heard. “I’m going to get you help. Don’t worry. You’re gonna pull through this.”</p><p>* * * * * * </p><p>As your eyes slowly opened the room was bright, almost too bright. As you raised your hand over your eyes with the little strength you had you saw a tube hanging down from the top of your hand. As you looked closer you saw it was an IV drip. The familiar voice of an older man filled the room as you finally completely came to. “Rin! Quick, she’s awake.”</p><p>You looked to where the voice had come from to meet the relieved eyes of Shiro Fujimoto. You gave him a weak smile and spoke weakly to him. “Shiro?”</p><p>Shiro nodded and placed his hand on your head. His relieved eyes being met with a relieved grin. And that’s when you saw him. </p><p>Rin slid into the room, barely able to stop as he ran through the door. His eyes grew wide as he saw you. The boy couldn’t reach your side fast enough. As he clutched your hand Shiro looked over and saluted the two of you. “I’m going to let you two talk, I’ll be in the cafeteria grabbing something to eat.”</p><p>When Shiro left the room Rin spoke first. “What the hell were you thinking?”</p><p>“Rin, I-” He stopped you a second later. </p><p>“Did you think that I wouldn’t find out?” His tone was sharp, something you hadn’t expected. “What if something had happened to you?”</p><p>You hung your head and saw a tear fall onto the blanket. “I just wanted to show you that I was a good exorcist without having to have you save me ass all the time. I’m sorry.”</p><p>His tone softened as he listened to your words. “You could have died. I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t gotten there in time. If I hadn’t gotten there when I did-” His words trailed off as he squeezed his eyes shut and looked down. The memories of you covered in blood were still too harsh for him. </p><p>You reached out and placed a hand on his face, running your thumb over his cheek. “I’m so sorry Rin.” You sighed. “I just wanted you to be proud of me.”</p><p>Rin looked back up and raised his voice a little. “I’m always proud of you Y/n. You’re one of the strongest people that I know. I’m always going to be your biggest fan.” He stood and moved his face closer to yours, your lips only centimeters apart. “I love you, don’t ever forget that.”</p><p>You pushed forward and pressed your face to his. “I love you too. I promise that I’ll never do something like that again.”</p><p>“We’re a team. We’ll always be a team. If you have an issue, or I have an issue, we solve it together.” He smiled. “And we fight demons together. We’re the best team in the class. Let’s keep it that way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>